The President's Daughter
by MagicalStoryMaker
Summary: Gabriella Montez is the daughter of the president of Spain. She's snobby and bratty. When her father gets killed, Troy Bolton, an 18 year old agent has to protect her. Will Troy find her annoying or will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I've stopped writing my other 2 stores. I'm gonna concentrate on one first… Review, please!**_

"Bolton, chief's calling you." Erin told Troy. It was Troy Bolton's 18th birthday. He and his father worked at the SPP. Secret Protection Program. He's been working there for only a year and he still hasn't gone on a serious mission. "Coming!" Troy said as he rushed to the Chief's office.

"Chief, you wanted me?" Troy said.

"Oh yes. You turn 18 today, I heard. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you are officially an agent now. I've been watching you work."

"An… an agent?! Really? That's awesome!"

"Yes, you're the youngest one too. But I want you to be responsible and you have to keep your identity secret."

"Yes, sir. I hope to be like you and dad one day."

"I hope so too. Happy birthday, Troy. Enjoy it."

Troy was waiting for this day to come. The day he was going to be an agent like his father.

"What did the chief say?" Troy's father asked when he came out of the office.

"Dad," Troy smiled. "I'm an agent now!"

"Congrats, son! I'm proud of you!" His dad congratulated him.

"If you're really proud of me, will you please let me throw a party tonight? It's my birthday."

"Alright, alright. But no topless girls this year!"

"I told you, I didn't invite them…"

Troy invited all his high school friends. He graduated from high school just 2 months ago. He decided to throw the party at 8.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Troy! Happy to you!" All his friends sang as he blew out the candles on his cake. After spending some time at his home with his friends, he decided to go to a night club to party.

_The next morning…_

"Troy! Wake up!" Troy's father shook him. "Huh?" Troy rubbed his eyes.

"Did you get drunk last night?!" His father's face was furious.

"Dad, I can explain…"

"If you're gonna be an agent, you'll have to learn to be like one or I'm removing you from this position!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Now, follow me to the HQ. The Chief's got some news for you."

So Troy followed his dad to the headquarters of SPP. Troy had gotten drunk last night. Why had the Chief called him?

"Sir… you wanted me?" Troy shook a little. Did he find out about what he had done last night?

"Yes… I want you to go on a mission." The Chief told him.

"A—a mission?! Really?!" Troy jumped.

"Yes. You know that the president of Spain had been killed just a few days ago, right?" The Chief asked him.

"Yes, sir."

"The assassinator is now aiming to kill the president's 17 year old daughter as well." The Chief sat down. "We are now hiding her. But we can't just keep her in one place. We'll have to keep moving her. From place to place."

"And you want me to…?" Troy moved forward.

"I need you to keep shifting her to different places until we track down the killer. You have to take her to places where the assassinator will not bother to look. Can you do that?"

"Of course. Sure!"

"Then let me introduce you to Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, would you please come in here?" The Chief called Gabriella.

A beautiful brunette came into the office. Her brown eyes sparkled. "Yeah, what?" She was chewing on bubble gum.

"Troy, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton. He'll be protecting you from now on." The Chief explained. She laughed a little. "He looks like an amateur. What, is this your first little mission?"

Troy ignored her insult. "In fact, it is. Nice to meet you, Gabriella." Troy held out his hand to shake hers. She didn't shake his hand. "I doubt you'll keep me safe." She left.

"She uh, can be a little hard. But I'm sure you'll get used to it soon." The Chief told Troy.

"I'll try." Troy sighed.

"Great. You're starting tomorrow. Good luck. Connor will give you further details."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review, please!**_

**Troy's POV**

Guess she's hot. But she's a snob.

"Bolton! Before we go anywhere, take me shopping. I need new outfits." Gabriella stormed into my room.

"I told you to wait downstairs. I'm packing my stuff. I'll be down in a sec." I said as I stuffed my clothes into a suitcase.

"Well, hurry up if you don't want me killed!" She slammed the door.

"Geez…"

This wasn't going to be easy. I had to pack my things because she and I would start traveling tomorrow. I brought her to my house because I didn't know where to keep her. Ugh. I had to take her shopping later. I had to carry all her shopping bags.

"I'm going to Guess, and then Nose." Gabriella smiled. "Come on! Faster!"

"Maybe I could walk faster if you'd help me carry your stuff!" I shouted. I lost my temper! Then she started crying. "I'm telling your chief! How could you shout at me like that? I just lost my daddy! I'm just so sad…" She whined. I dropped all her shopping bangs and ran to her. "Stop crying, stop crying. I'm sorry." I rubbed her back.

A security guard nearby walked towards us. "Is anything wrong, Miss?" He asked.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." I told the guard.

"I'm asking the girl." He said.

"This guy has been stalking me! He's touching me!" Gabriella whined. What the heck?! I was comforting her so she wouldn't embarrass me in public!

"No I wasn't! I'm an agent. I'm protecting her." I showed the guard my SPP card.

"I see… but why were you rubbing her back?" The guard questioned.

"I can't believe this is happening. I was comforting her!"

"Sir, calm down. Is this true, Miss?" The guard turned to Gabriella.

"Yes, I was just kidding. He _is_ protecting me and all." She grinned. The guard finally left.

"What was that about?!" I asked her, furious. "Just a little payback." She smiled. She is _evil_.

After long tiring hours of shopping, we finally went back to HQ. There, she asked me to 'help' her pack her clothes. She practically made me do _everything. _

"Gabriella, I think 5 luggages are enough." I said, panting.

"I guess so. But what about my shoes?" She asked as she painted her nails.

"Sh-- shoes?"

"I'm gonna need another luggage for them." She grinned. By the time I finished packing all her stuff for her, it was 11 pm at night already. Gabriella fell asleep on a couch. I decided to sleep on a couch beside hers because it was too late to go back home. And besides, I'll have to come back here the next morning anyway.

_The next morning…_

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Gabriella was on top of me. "What are you doing on me?!" I asked. "Waking you up! The plane's departing in an hour!" She shook me. "You should shave. You look like a homeless person."

"I just woke up, what do you expect?! Now get off me!" I pushed her off.

So we headed for the airport and when we got there, of course, I had to carry all the luggages. We got in the plane. First class.

"Whoa…" I sat down beside Gabriella.

"You've never been in first class before?" She said, as she put on lipstick.

"Maybe." I told her. We were going to a really small city in India. I listened to my iPod. Hours later, Gabriella fell asleep on my shoulder. She cuddled into my chest and hugged my arm. Who did she think I was?

"Zac…" She mumbled. Who's Zac?! Her boyfriend?

"Oh Zac…" She whispered into my ear. "Zaccy…" Then she started cuddling me again. Oh well, why not cuddle her back? She _is_ asleep… and she thought I was this 'Zac'. So I wrapped my arms around her and I put my chin on her head and fell asleep. She _was_ kinda cute.

"Ew! Yuck!" Gabriella pulled back. I woke up. "Huh?" I mumbled.

"You're a pervert! Why were you hugging me?!" Gabriella shrieked.

"You're the pervert. You came cuddling me first and whispering 'Zac' into my ears!" I argued.

"Whatever." She looked out the window.

"So… who's Zac?" I asked.

"Zac Efron. You don't know him?" She replied.

"Oh yeah, of course I do. Don't like him. I thought Zac was your boyfriend." I laughed.

"I wish… Hey! Speaking of Zac Efron, I just realized you look like him."

"I get that a lot." We started talking about celebrities for hours. I don't know how that happened.

Soon, we were landing. In India.


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived in India. "Yuck!" Gabriella whined. "There are cows and goats everywhere! How long are we staying here?" There was mud everywhere. Troy and Gabriella were in a dirty small little city. "2 days. Then we're going to Paris." Troy replied. "Look, there's the bus to take us to our hotel. Come on." Troy pointed at a bus.

"But there's mud! I can't let my new white leather boots get stained!" She said.

"Don't be such a princess. We're gonna miss the bus." Troy told her.

"Then carry me."

"Ugh." Troy sighed. "This is embarrassing." He carried Gabriella to the bus.

"Thank you, Troy." She went into the bus.

"Shit, the luggages! I forgot the luggages!" Troy panicked. "I'll be right back, Gabriella. Tell the driver to wait!" Troy ran to the luggages and he got his feet all covered in mud. When he got back to the bus station, the bus was gone. "Damn!" He put down the luggages and rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do now?! Gabriella's alone in the bus."

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe Troy stayed back! How could he?! I'm the only girl in the bus. And all these yucky people are staring at me! Troy… where are you?! Patience, Gabriella. You're almost there. The hotel's gonna be so grand! I arrived at the hotel soon. And it wasn't even a hotel! It was more like a house! I didn't know how to check in. I just waited in the lobby. A man sat beside me. "Hey, sugar… why are you all alone?" He asked me. He put his arms around me. "Ew! Get away from me!" I pushed him away. I got up and ran to the reception counter. "Excuse me, I need a room ASAP!" I told the hotel receptionist.

"What is ASAP?" He asked.

"Nevermind, just give me a room! These perverted men are yucky!"

"I'm sorry. No rooms available unless you have a reservation ticket."

"My friend has the tickets! He'll be here. Can you please just give me a room?!"

"I'm sorry. We can't." I gave up. There was no place to sit. My legs were aching. Well, there was one seat but lots of men were crowded near it.

I waited in the lobby for an hour, standing up. With yucky people around me. And the heels of my new white leather boots broke. I looked so retarded when I walked. There were girls there. They laughed at me. It was so not my day! Three girls and their boyfriends came crowding around me.

"Where are you from, sweet cheeks?" One of the boys asked.

"Jandhi, stop it. You look like you're not from around here. You're definitely not Indian." One of the girls said.

"Just leave me alone!" I told them. Then one of the girls pulled out my necklace. "That's a Spanish necklace ain't it?" She asked.

"My daddy gave it to me! Give it back!" I shouted.

"I don't think so. Make your daddy buy you a new one." She laughed.

Then I heard someone calling my name. "Gabriella? Where are you?" It was Troy. I was so relieved! "Troy! Troy! I'm here!" I shouted. He saw me and came running towards me.

"Troy, she took my necklace!" I told him, pointing at the girl who took my necklace.

"Hey, give her back her necklace!" He told her, his face turning red. He looked angry.

"Alright, alright." The girl gave me my necklace back. "Nice boyfriend you got there…" She whispered as she walked away with her friends. I ran to Troy and hugged him. "Oh thank god you're here!" He didn't say anything.

"Troy, are you okay?" I asked, pulling back.

"Okay?! How can I be okay when I had to hitchhike 5 strangers' cars, carrying all your luggages just to get here?"

"It isn't my fault!" I told him.

"I told you to make the driver wait!"

"I didn't hear you clearly. I'm sorry but you're not the only one who suffered! I had to ride a bus with 20 other men and stand in this lobby for more than an hour!"

"Let's just get our rooms." He walked towards the reception counter. I followed.

"Here are the reservation tickets." He said.

"Oh… I'm sorry but we are a little packed with people today. There is only one room available." The receptionist replied.

"What?! We booked for two rooms!" Troy argued.

"Yes, but was a man who paid more money. So you can either take the room or leave it."

"Fine, we'll take it."

We went up to the 7th floor with the lift. Then we searched for room 713.

"There it is." Troy said as he opened the door.

"The room's better than the whole city." I said as I threw myself on the bed. "Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He said. He took his jacket and shirt off, revealing his six pack. _He has a hot body! _

"Can you please not look? It makes it uncomfortable for me to change." He said.

I didn't realize I was staring at him! "I wasn't looking at you, vain pot. I've got better stuff to look at!" I replied, looking away. He chuckled a little and put on a new shirt.

I was watching Romeo and Juliet for the 6th time. It was coming on the TV in my room. It finished at 2 am. I heard Troy's snoring. I looked down and saw Troy fast asleep. _He was cute… _But I wouldn't fall for him. He's not rich. I fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! Review more, please! How's the story so far? Should I keep writing it?**_

**Troy's POV**

I got up at 9 the next morning. Gabriella was still fast asleep. I think she was watching something last night. I wanted to take a shower. I made my way to the bathroom. I saw 3 soap bottles. I didn't know which was the shampoo and which was the body wash. The labels were written in Indian! So I just mixed all three.

I turned on the water and got undressed. I made sure I locked the bathroom door in case Gabriella comes in and sees me naked. The water was so warm and refreshing. I filled the whole tub with it. I added the soap too. I was practically playing in the water. I lost control! It was just so fun… I remembered how I used to play in the bath tub when I was 8. I had a rubber duck named Duck Bucky and I played with it. It was so nice… I fell asleep.

The knocking on the bathroom door woke me up. "Troy! Are you in there? I need the bathroom!" It was Gabriella. "I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted back. I got out of the tub and drained all the water. I wrapped a towel around myself and unlocked the bathroom door. "Done." I told her. I noticed her checking out my wet body. "Are you gonna go in?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah…" She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Gabriella's POV**

The bathroom smelled like goat's milk! But it was kind of a nice scent. I brushed my teeth and washed my face with the new St. Ives face wash. It makes my face look flawless! Oh wait. It _is_ flawless. Then I heard Troy screaming. I ran out of the bathroom and saw Troy infront of the mirror, still shirtless with a towel, holding a hair dryer. "Oh my gosh! What the heck happened to your hair?!" I asked as I walked towards him. His hair looked disastrous. It looked so oily and nerdy. It was so greasy and big. I laughed. "Nerd!" I teased. "It's not funny!" He turned to me. "I'm not going out like this!"

"Why not? I think you look hot!" I laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep on laughing. I hope the same thing happens to you one day. And what's with those duck pajamas?" I wasn't wearing any duck pajamas! I only packed them in my luggage because my dad got it for me when I was just 6. He went through my luggage?!

"You went through my luggage?!" I asked him, furious.

"You asked me to search for your hat!" He said. "By the way, those red laced thongs are nice…" He chuckled.

"How dare you! If my daddy were here, he'd kill you! Next time, _I'll_ just search for my hat!" I can't believe he saw my thongs. I don't even wear them. It's only for special occasions. You know, just in case.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go complain about the shampoo they gave." Troy put on his shirt. "Would you mind?! I have to change!" I walked back into the bathroom.

**End of POV**

Troy went down to the reception counter to complain about the shampoo.

"OH MY GOD!" The receptionist shrieked. "What in the world happened to your hair?!"

"Yeah, say it louder." Troy said, sarcastically. "Keep it down!"

"Sorry, sorry…" He apologized.

"I used the hotel's shampoo and my hair became all whacko!" Troy explained.

"Oh no. How long did you let it stay on your hair?" He asked.

"I don't know I kinda fell asleep."

"It's goat milk shampoo! You can't let it stay on your hair for more than 3 minutes!"

"Oh shit. So what do I do to make it okay again?" Troy asked.

"There's a barber shop nearby. Go there and the barber will fix up your hair."

Troy walked back up to his room and went in. He saw something that almost made his eyes pop. Gabriella was naked. Her body was wet and shiny. It was heavenly. She screamed her head off. Troy quickly closed the door and ran out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything." He lied. In fact, he saw everything.

"What the hell, Troy! You should've knocked!" She screamed from inside.

"Well, what were you doing naked?!"

"I just came out of the shower!" She opened the door. This time, she was dressed. She had her floral baby pink dress on. "_Now_ you may come in." She said, angrily. Troy couldn't get the picture of naked Gabriella out of his head.

"Sorry. Anyway, I have to go to the barber shop to get my hair back into shape. You have to come with me. I can't leave you alone." Troy told her.

Gabriella laughed. "Whatever. I think I'll get my hair blow dried while the dude fixes up your fugly hair."

Troy sighed.

So they take a taxi and go to the barber shop.

"Yes? What kind of hair do you want?" The barber asked, showing him a hairstyle magazine.

"This one." Troy pointed at a hairstyle.

"Okay then… please take a seat over there. Does your girlfriend want a haircut too?"

"Oh she's not my girlfriend." Troy explained and took a seat.

"And yes, I'd like a haircut. I think I want curls down here below. I want the upper part to be glossy and straight." Gabriella said.

"Then take a seat beside your uh… _friend_." The barber pointed to an empty seat beside Troy. "Of course…" Gabriella said as she sat beside Troy.

Soon after, Troy had really nice hair. Gabriella thought he looked cute with his new hair but didn't admit it. Gabriella had a pretty new hairstyle too. They went back to their hotel later.

"Gabriella, I know you don't like me. And I think it's pretty clear I don't like you either. But we're going to 10 different countries together. I guess we should learn to get along." Troy told her. "I'll tell you about myself and you tell me about yourself." Troy sat down on the bed.

"Fine. But you start." She sat beside Troy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Review!**_

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and I'm an SPP agent." Troy said, smiling.

"And I'm Gabriella Montez, a Spanish angel. The daughter of the president of Spain. I'm really rich and beautiful." Gabriella told Troy, laughing.

"Wokaay…. So I'll start first?" Troy asked.

"Yeah… wait; I'll go get some popcorn." She joked.

"I turned 18 last week. I became an agent last week. I love to play basketball and games. My music genre is rock. I hate stuck up snobs. I'm allergic to milk. My brother died when he was 14. I was 12 then. My dad works as an agent too. My mom's a teacher. I graduated from high school 2 months ago. My best friend has big afro hair and my favourite movie is the Spongebob Squarepants movie. Your turn." Troy told Gabriella.

"Do you… have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Cheryl." Troy answered.

"Oh… have you kissed her yet?" She laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious…" She was playing with her hair. "So?"

"Yeah, of course." Troy said. "Do _you_ have a boyfriend?"

"Uh…yeah." She lied.

"You sure?"

"Fine, I don't! Never had one… happy?" Gabriella confessed. She sat up and moved closer to Troy. "My dad was over protective. He didn't trust _any_ guy. Sure, he'd let me go shopping with my friends and all but never with guys. I mean if he were alive right now, he'd kill you."

"Wow. That's scary." Troy said. "So you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Nope… go on, laugh." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No, no. I mean, this isn't a laughing matter." He smiled. Before she knew it, Gabriella was staring into Troy's ocean blue eyes. She didn't realize she was. Troy was staring into her eyes too. The image of her naked popped up again in his mind. Troy moved closer to Gabriella. Gabriella moved in closer too. Their lips almost met. But Troy pulled away and faked a cough. Gabriella looked down.

"We don't even love each other. I have a girlfriend. And I think you should have your first kiss with someone you really love." Troy said softly to Gabriella.

"Yeah, I guess." Gabriella said.

"We should start packing. We're leaving tomorrow. Oh wait. You have to tell me about yourself, remember?" Troy grinned.

"Yeah…" Gabriella smiled a little. "I'm 17. I was home schooled since I was 6. I like to shop… a lot. I love Gucci and Forever 21. I love Anna Sui make up. I love pop music. I love shoes. My mom died when I was 6. She had lung cancer. My best friend is a blonde named Sharpay Evans. I love 'A Walk to Remember'. I've watched it more than 7 times. Done." She said.

"Great." Troy said. "If we're gonna get along, you can't be stuck up. And I'll try not to see you naked again." He laughed.

"Alright, alright." She chuckled.

So they started packing their stuff. After Gabriella packed her sweater and a skirt, she said she was already tired.

"Now you want me to pack everything for you again?" Troy asked. "You said you wouldn't be stuck up anymore."

"Alright, I'll pack _everything_ myself." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "But my nail polish is still wet!"

"Fine, I'll pack it for you this time." Troy sighed.

"You are such a great guy!" She smiled and ran into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Review!**_

Troy and Gabriella go to the airport the next day. They were leaving for France. Again, they're in first class.

"France! I've always wanted to go there… You know, when I was a little kid, I used to think France was a land of love. After watching Cinderella, I thought I'd find my prince charming there." Gabriella told Troy.

"Yeah, maybe you _can_ find your prince charming there. You father's not here anymore." Troy replied.

"I miss my daddy…" She sighed. "I wanna go shopping in France!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna make me carry all your bags again?"

"You're the guy! I'm a girl. I can't carry all those." Gabriella grinned.

They arrived in France the next day.

"It's beautiful!" Gabriella took of her shades.

"Yes you are…" Troy said quietly.

"Did you say something?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Alright, go carry my luggages."

"I thought we made an agreement last night."

"Fine, I'll carry _one_."

Then they made their way to a French hotel. They checked in.

"Two rooms, please." Troy told the hotel receptionist.

"Oh, what a cute couple!" The receptionist said.

"No, we're not a couple…" Troy said.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake. Usually only American couples come here to stay."

They went to their rooms next. "Alright, I'll be in room 540 if you need me. It's just next door. I'll come to your room when we're going for lunch. I'm gonna go change now." He went to his room. Then Gabriella stormed into Troy's room.

"I want a puppy!" She said.

"Damn, Gabriella! I was changing!" Troy his shirt back on.

"I want a dog. A puppy!" Gabriella said.

"Fine, fine I'll take you to the pet shop after lunch. Now can I have some privacy?" He pleaded. "Alrighty." Gabriella skipped back to her room.

**Troy's POV**

We decided to eat lunch at a restaurant called 'Amour'. I have no idea what it means. There were lots of people kissing there. "Why are all these people kissing?!" I asked.

"The restaurant is called 'Amour'. It means love in French." Gabriella answered, grinning.

"And may I ask you why you chose this restaurant?" I asked again, smiling.

"It… looked nice." She started to eat pasta.

After lunch, I took Gabriella to a pet shop. She bought a little poodle. She even bought clothes for it! Of course, I had to carry everything. And at night, I took her to a fair because I got sick of her lecturing me on how I should treat her poodle. She named it Coco.

"And you should always be sure that Coco doesn't lose his diamond…"

"What about I take you to a fair? The hotel manager told me there would be a fireworks fair at night." I interrupted Gabriella.

"I love fireworks! Oh wait… my phone's ringing." She answered her phone. "OH MY GOSH! Sharpay?! Guess where I am now!" She turned to me and said, "It's Sharpay!"

I don't even know who she is! They talked for 15 minutes. "Okay! Bye, Shar! Miss you!" She put her phone down. "That was Sharpay. My bestest friend ever! So, I'll just get dressed. Wait in your room." She ran to her room. It took her like 20 minutes to get ready. I was watching TV when she burst into my room. "Ta da! How do I look?" She asked. She looked _beautiful_. _Gorgeous. Amazing. _

"Hello? Earth to Troy!" She said.I didn't realize I was staring at her.

"Huh?" I got out of my bed. "You look great." I told her.

"Thanks…" She looked down, smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah…"

We went to the fair with a taxi. "Oh my gosh! Look at those fireworks, Troy." She pulled my hand and held it in hers. I looked at her and said, "Yeah, they are." Then at that moment, I thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. She looked at me too. Her big brown eyes sparkled. _I think I'm falling for her._

**Sorry, this is kinda short! Read the next and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review!**

**Still Troy's POV**

Gabriella leaned in closer to me. I leaned in closer too. Our noses touched first, then our lips. I closed my eyes tight. I felt like there were sparkles all around me. I deepened the kiss, she did too. It was passionate, want to end it. I held her tight, not wanting to let go. She played with my hair, full with pleasure. I grabbed her waist; she wrapped her arms around my neck. It felt so good. I didn't her eyes closed too. Her hands then touched my cheeks…. Wait. _What was I doing?! _I totally forgot about Cheryl! I pulled back quickly. Gabriella still had her hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm already with someone, Gabriella." I told her, letting go of her waist and moving back a little. "And I'm supposed to protect you. Not… do _this_."

"But Troy, I love you. I just had my first kiss with you." She said, moving closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. If the Chief finds out about this, he'll put me off the mission." I explained.

"He doesn't have to know." She tried to kiss me again. I backed away.

"But I made a promise, Gabriella. I've worked so hard to get this far."

"Fine then. But at least tell me the truth. Do you love me or not?" She asked. As much as I wanted to say yes, I didn't. "No…" I told her. She looked so sad and heartbroken.

"You can't say you didn't feel anything when we kissed." She said.

"I'm sorry but, I really didn't feel anything." I lied. In fact, it was the best kiss I've ever had in all my years of dating girls. "That's why I told you to have your first kiss with someone who truly loves you."

"Just take me back to the hotel." She turned away from me.  
"Alright, I'll call the taxi. Don't you wanna buy French food? They're selling them over there. I buy them for you." I tried to cheer her up.

"No, I just want to go back home. To my daddy." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just call the taxi, Troy."

I called the taxi and we went back to the hotel. Gabriella didn't talk to me at all in the taxi. We arrived at the hotel a few minutes later. I sent her back to her hotel room.

"Good night, Gabby." I told her. She didn't say anything. She just went in her room and slammed the door in my face. I went back to my room too.

My cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Baby, it's me, Cheryl! I miss you so much."_ It was Cheryl. She used to be a cheerleader in high school. She was really popular.

"Oh, hey babe."

"_Are you okay, Troy? You sound a little gloomy."_ She said.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I told her.

"_I bet the Spanish girl's really snobby, huh?"_ She laughed.

"She's not."

"_Really? Then she must be really dumb." _

"No, she's not. Don't say that about her. Just because she's rich and all doesn't mean she's like Paris Hilton. You're so stereotypical, Cheryl."

"_Hey, chill, babe. I was just joking."_ That's when I heard a man's voice.

"Is anyone with you?" I asked Cheryl.

"_Uh, no. I'm alone."_ She replied.

"I heard a guy's voice."

"_No, you didn't." _

"Cheryl, who's there?!" I heard the guy's voice again. This time, he said, _"Cheryl, come back to bed!"_

"Come back to bed?! Are you cheating on me, Cheryl?!" I asked, getting angry.

"Babe, I've been a little lonely since you're gone and all… I'm sorry. But I still love you!" Her voice was shaky.

"You're shit, Cheryl. That's all you are! That's all you ever were!" I ended the call. What the hell did she think she was doing?! God, so many things happening in one day… I rubbed my forehead and laid down on my bed.

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I was busy and stuff but I'm back now and I'm gonna keep updating real fast from now on! Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! NEW CHAPTER COMING RIGHT AFTER THIS.**_

_**My new story idea after 'The President's Daughter' is a mermaid story. What do you guys think?**_

**Troy's POV**

I felt bad about yesterday. Gabriella looked really sad. To cheer her up, I decided to take her to a beach. We were going to leave for England the next day.

I knocked on Gabriella's door. "Gabriella, it's me, Troy."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to tell you something… I'm sorry about yesterday." I told her.

She opened the door. "Come in…" She said, gloomily and went back to her bed.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry about yesterday. You have to understand why we can't be together." I sat down on her bed.

"Whatever."

"What do you say we go to a beach before we leave for England tomorrow?" I suggested.

"The beach? Really? I thought you hated beaches."

"But I know _you_ love them…" I smiled.

"Fine…" She smiled a little. "Let me get ready."

I went back to my room and I changed into beach clothes.

**Gabriella's POV**

What should I wear? I guess I'll wear a sundress… maybe with a bikini underneath? So I got changed. It's been years since I've gone to a beach! I just love beaches so much.

I still can't get my first kiss with someone who doesn't even love me out of my head. If Troy doesn't love me, why did he kiss me in the first place?! Sigh… if he really doesn't love me then why should I love him? Argh!

I went to Troy's room when I finished changing. He was wearing beach boxer-like shorts and a white T-shirt. _Wow, he is really hot…_

We took a taxi to go to the beach. I was beautiful! The sun was shining bright; the sea was so blue and crystal clear! It kinda reminded me of Troy's eyes… NO! Stop it. Stop it, Gabriella! Stop thinking about him! "Woah, it's nice…" Troy asked me as we chose a spot to relax. "Beautiful!" I said as I sat down on the warm sand. Troy sat beside me.

"I miss my daddy… we'd always go to the beach and build sandcastles whenever he's free…" Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry, Ella…" Troy wiped off my tears. _Since when did he start calling me Ella?_

"Ella?"

"Gabriella's too long. I thought I'd give you a shorter nickname. Hey, you wanna go in the water?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I stood up and took of my flowing dress, revealing my beautifully patterned bikini.

"You look really good…" He complimented and looked at my body.

"Why thank you, Bolton." I said as I ran into the sea. _I look really good? What does that mean? Maybe I should stay in a bikini more often… then he'll regret everything he said about not loving me!_

Troy took his shirt off and ran into the water, too. "Gotcha!" He hugged me from behind and lifted me off my feet. I giggled as he put me down. "You still mad at me, Ella?" He asked. _He's just so cute! _I stopped smiling and pulled a sour face and turned away from him. I lifted my head up. "Oh so now you're not talking to me anymore?" He smiled. "Maybe…" I replied, crossing my arms. He started tickling me. I laughed and I giggled! _I couldn't resist. _Then suddenly I lost balance and fell down into the shallow waters, pulling him along. He fell on top of me. _We were both soaking wet! _We laughed and our eyes met once again. "Ella…" He whispered into my ear. Maybe he _was_ regretting what he had done last night! But no… I'm not cheap. He just can't come back to me whenever he wanted to.

I got up. I faked a cough and asked, "So, how's your girlfriend?" That was the only thing that came into my mind.

He got up too. "I don't have a girlfriend anymore…" He replied.

I turned to him. "What?"

"That's right. I broke up with her on the phone last night because I caught her cheating on me." He told me.

"How did you know she was cheating on you if you guys were only talking on the phone?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I heard a guy's voice in the background." He sighed.

"Oh… th—that must've really hurt you. You love her so much."

"Nah… I kinda feel better. She was clingy anyway…" He laughed. _So now he's single, huh?_

We built sandcastles and chatted about stuff for hours but none of us brought up the 'mouth to mouth situation topic' that happened last night. We actually got to know each other better. We stayed at the beach until sunset. We were sitting on a big rock, side by side and looking at the sunset.

"It's almost winter… and Christmas. Looks like we'll be spending it in China." Troy said.

"China? And Christmas without my daddy…" I sighed.

"Cheer up, Gabby. It'll be fun, I promise." He assured me.

"Now you're gonna start calling me Gabby?" I giggled.

"Hmm… I have a lot of nicknames in my head that I can call you so I'm just gonna use them one by one." He said.

"Can you tell me what the other nicknames are?" I asked.

"Nope. It'll just ruin the whole nickname thing."

We both laughed. _Wow… I never thought I'd have this much fun with Troy._

"How's my hair right now? Is it still fabulous? Did the water ruin it?" I asked Troy. _I couldn't let my hair go all hideous! Never!_

"Uh yeah, it still looks beautiful." He answered, smiling.

"Good." I let out a sigh. "I love sunsets…"

Troy looked at me. "Hey Ella?"

"Before we leave for China… do you want to have dinner with me?" He asked.

"But Troy, we eat dinner together every night!" I told him.

"I know but…"

"But you're asking me out this time, aren't you?"

"Umm, yeah. Sure. If you want it to be that way."

He is _so_ smart and sly! It's like he made _me_ ask him out! Proud guy…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Review please! Oh and this episode is kinda rated M… **_

Troy and Gabriella left for England the next day. They were staying there for a day only. They checked into their hotel.

Gabriella barged into Troy's room.

"So Troy… do you wanna go meet Queen Elizabeth the first?" Gabriella asked Troy seriously.

"Are you serious?" Troy turned to her. Troy wasn't good at history but even he thought Gabriella's question was really dumb.

"Duh, why wouldn't I be? I like her because she changed England a lot."

"News flash, Queen Elizabeth's dead!" Troy told her.

"Oh my gosh, really?! When?!"

"Google it."

Gabriella immediately took out her laptop from her bag and Googled about Queen Elizabeth.

"It says that she died on the 24th of March! I didn't even know!" She said.

"And what about the year?" Troy said.

"Oh yeah the year… hmm…" Her eyes widened. "1603." She said, open mouthed.

"Exactly." Troy smiled.

Later that night, Troy and Gabriella ate dinner at Tony Roma's. They brought Gabriella's dog, Coco along too. Troy ordered ribs with BBQ sauce while Gabriella ordered a burger with fries. They chatted while they waited for their orders.

"Too bad we're leaving for China tomorrow…" Troy said. "You didn't even get to shop!"

"I'm gonna shop for new winter clothes in China tomorrow." She giggled as she stroked Coco's fur. A man came to their table and said, "Sorry Miss, no pets allowed."

"Coco's not a pet! He'll behave well, I promise!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabriella, it's a restaurant." Troy said.

"Fine. But where will I put him?" Gabriella said.

"We have a place for pets, you can put it there." The man suggested. Gabriella finally agreed to leave Coco there while they ate. Their orders arrived at their table moments later. They ate and talked. After that, they went back to their hotel. Gabriella left Coco to sleep in the Dog Hotel. The Dog Hotel was a place for dogs to stay while their owners are relaxing in the hotel.

Troy and Gabriella were watching 'Terminator' in Troy's room when they heard loud music. "What's that noise?" Gabriella got up.

"Maybe there's a party going on. Wanna go check it out?" Troy asked.

"Sure, why not? I don't really like Terminator…"

Troy put on his black leather jacket and jeans while Gabriella put a simple sweater on.

They went down to the lobby next. There was a party going on in the hotel pub. "Have you ever been to a pub before, Ella?" Troy asked.

"Uh no." She replied.

"You wanna go in?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? It looks fun."

"Then come on!" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to the pub.

A man standing at the door asked, "Are you two 18 and above?"

"Er, yeah. Yes, we are." Troy told him.

The man let them in. There was a crowd of people partying and eating cake and drinking beer. Troy and Gabriella got a piece of cake too. "Hey, this is fun, Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it is…" Troy turned to her. "Hey I'm gonna get a drink. I haven't had one in a long time…"

"By drink you mean beer right?"

"Uh yeah." He smiled. "I'll be over there. Go there when you're finished eating the cake." And off he went. Then a short, plump man sat beside Gabriella.

"I saw ya boyfriend leave ya. He went drinkin' didn't he?" He came closer to Gabriella.

"Eew, leave me alone you little fat leprechaun!" Gabriella quickly finished eating her cake and went to Troy.

"There was a little man trying to hit on me…" Gabriella sat beside Troy.

"Uhuh…" Troy took a sip of his beer. "You want me to go smash him?"

"Nah…" Gabriella giggled. She realized that Troy was really drunk.

"Can I have a sip of that?" She asked Troy.

"You sure you're allowed to?" He said drowsily.

"It won't hurt." She took the bottle from Troy and drank it.

"How is it?" Troy asked, grinning.

"It's okay…" Gabriella hiccupped. "I think I want my own bottle!"

"Alrighty then… bartender! One more please!"

They both started drinking. And before they knew it, they were so drunk. They laughed at the most random stuff.

"And then he said, 'Pants are a man's best friend'!" Gabriella said, laughing. Troy laughed too. Gabriella stood up and talked some more. Troy was sitting down. At that moment, Troy thought Gabriella was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He stopped laughing. He looked at her… he stared. Then he put his hands on Gabriella's waist and pulled her towards him. Gabriella stopped laughing. Before she knew it, Troy smashed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss. The kiss became deep and passionate. They were both really drunk that they didn't want to stop, in fact, they wanted more.

Troy pulled back. "Wanna go up to my room?" He grinned.

"Lets!" Gabriella smiled. Troy grabbed her hand and they ran out of the pub and into the lift. There was no one in the lift so they started kissing passionately again. When the lift was already on their floor, Troy hugged Gabriella's waist and carried her to his room. They didn't stop kissing.

Troy locked the door. Gabriella sat on the bed and gave Troy a mischievous smile. Troy ran to her and kissed her. He took off her sweater and rubbed her arms. Gabriella unbuttoned her polka dotted dress. Troy helped. He took off his shirt. Gabriella pushed Troy down on the bed. He pulled her down. Troy got on top of her and they kissed again. They started French kissing. It was something Gabriella wasn't very familiar with but she got the hang of it. They undressed each other. They were both completely naked. And you know what they would do next… they did _**it**_**. **

_**Sorry, I can't get into detail about this… the story's rated T…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Review please!**_

Troy and Gabriella were sleeping next to each other the next morning. Gabriella woke up.

She yawned and said, "Troy?" She shook him. Troy was snoring. "Troy!"

Troy woke up. "Huh? What?"

Gabriella giggled. "You're naked." She smiled.

"Oh no! Did we make love last night?!"

"Yup, we did." She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's all so messed up. We're not supposed to be doing this, Gabriella." He said, still lying beside Gabriella. He put his hands on his forehead and sighed.

"What's the big deal? You've seen me naked before. And you've kissed me before. What difference does _this_ make?!" Gabriella said.

"What difference?! The difference is that you lost your virginity to me, Gabriella!"

"So what if I lost my virginity to you? I love you…" Gabriella smiled. "And you have to love me too now. Do you?" She looked at Troy with the cutest expression.

Troy couldn't say no. They'd made love. "I… I do… I love you, Gabriella Montez." He smiled and touched her cheeks. Her face was filled with joy. She leant in closer and kissed him. He returned the kiss. Gabriella pulled back and asked, "Are you a virgin, Troy?"

Troy gave out a little laugh. "How can I be a virgin if I made love to you?"

"I mean have you done it before?"

"Yeah, once. Just once. With Cheryl. I have to say though, you're a lot better than her at making love. Even though it's your first time." Troy told her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

"It _is_ a compliment, babe." He kissed her neck and hugged her waist.

"Hey, we're late! We gotta get to the airport!" He got out of bed quickly and ran into the bathroom.

They got ready and headed for the airport. They were once again in first class. Troy and Gabriella held hands in the plane. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder as Troy looked out the window.

"Where are we going after China?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Denmark." He replied.

"Sounds good. That means more time together…" She kissed his cheek.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived in China, it was freezing. Good thing they were already wearing their winter clothes. They checked into their hotel. The hotel was different and unique.

"Troy, can we share a room?" Gabriella asked.

"No, Gabs. Chief will kill me. Two rooms." Troy told her.

They went to their rooms. Troy went to Gabriella's room to check if everything's alright.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked.

"Yup, everything's fine. Troy, what are we doing for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Maybe we'll go to the 'Merry Christmas Snow Party'. It's a Christmas celebration party for tourists visiting Shanghai. What do you think?"

"That sounds fun!" She hugged Troy. "Ella?" Troy said.

"What is it?"

"You _do_ know that we can't be together when we get back home right?"

"Don't say that…" She pulled away and sat on her bed.

"It's the truth, Ella." He sat beside her.

"Just don't make me think about it when we're still traveling."

"Alright…" Troy hugged her and kissed her forehead.

In the evening, Troy took Gabriella shopping at the Shanghai mall. They ate noodles too.

_**That night…**_

Just as Troy was getting ready for bed, Gabriella came in his room. She was wearing a really short sleeveless, transparent, see-through dress that only came down to her thighs. It was really tight. Her body figure and her bra and panties were visible. Troy's eyes widened. _He thought Gabriella looked really sexy. _

"G—Gabriella?" He said softly. "Woah… I think I feel something rising in my pants."

"Good…" Gabriella walked towards Troy and took off her dress, only leaving her bra and panties. Then she started kissing him. But Troy pulled back. "Gabriella, stop it. You know we can't!" Troy said.

"But they don't know! We love each other, Troy!"

"No, please Gabs. You've got to understand."

"Fine, whatever." Gabriella sighed and went back to her room.

_**The next day…**_

It was Christmas. They planned to go to the Christmas party at night. In the afternoon, they decided to go to the mall because Gabriella wanted new clothes.

"Gabriella, are you done?" Troy asked, sighing. Gabriella had been shopping for 5 hours straight.

"Fine, I'm done. But I wanna go see what they're doing on Level 3. I hear Christmas music." Gabriella said. So they went down to Level 3. There was a stage and there were some Chinese people singing Christmas songs. "Let's check it out!" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hands and ran into the crowd of people crowding around the stage. After the Chinese people finished singing, one of them asked, "Who wants to sing?"

They pointed the spotlight at Gabriella. "Come on, girl! Come up here and show some Christmas spirit!"

"No, no. I don't sing…" Gabriella said. But the woman came down the stage and led Gabriella up the stage. Everyone clapped. "You can do it, Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

But Gabriella froze on stage. "What am I supposed to sing?! I don't sing!" She said.

"Sing any Christmas song you know!" The woman told her and handed her a microphone. "Well, I've always loved Christmas songs… So here I go!" She started singing _(The song is Winter Wonderland by Vanessa Hudgens, it's a really nice song. You can listen to it on You Tube):_

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
_[ Find more Lyrics on __/YfuW__ ]__  
While you're in town._

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Her voice was beautiful. Troy fell even more in love with her… she sounded like an angel. When the song was finished, everyone clapped and Gabriella came down the stage, giggling.

"How was I?" She asked Troy.

"You have an amazing voice, Ella." Without thinking, Troy kissed her cheek. Gabriella smiled and blushed.

Troy got back to his senses and said, "Umm, we should probably go now if you wanna catch the party." Troy told her.

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Review, please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters… I really appreciate it! Merry Christmas!**_

At night, Troy and Gabriella got ready to go to the Christmas party. Gabriella wore a beautiful vintage singlet and skinny jeans. She wore a jacket so that she wouldn't be cold. Troy had his beanie on. He wore a blue checkered long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He had his jacket too.

"Ready, Ella?" He asked, waiting for her.

"Totally… How do I look?"

"Gorgeous…" He smiled.

"Alright, I trust you. Let's go." Gabriella walked out the room. Troy followed and locked the room. They took a taxi to the party.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived, they saw artists performing songs. There was also a humongous Christmas tree and large presents under it. It was snowing. It was an outdoor party. Some of the people there were dressed in Gingerbread man suits.

"Troy, this is awesome!" Gabriella said, giggling.

"Yeah… hey, look, they're giving away free snow cones. Wanna get one?"

"Sure…"

They ate snow cones. They even played Christmas games. They sang Christmas songs, too.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la!" Gabriella sang.

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la!" Troy sang, too.

"Go Troy!" Gabriella shouted.

After that, Troy and Gabriella bought Gingerbread houses.

"Hey, Gabs, you wanna go inside?" Troy asked.

"Okay…" Gabriella followed Troy into a little cabin. "That was fun, don't you think?" Gabriella asked as she sat on a couch. No one was in the cabin.

"Totally…" Troy threw himself on the couch. "Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"This is for you… Merry Christmas, Gabriella." Troy took out a beautiful golden heart necklace from his pocket.

"Oh my gosh, Troy…" Gabriella said as Troy wrapped the necklace around Gabriella'a neck.

"How did you know I wanted this?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I saw you looking at it at the jewellery store. But I didn't know why you didn't buy it."

"I kinda used up all my money…" Gabriella chuckled. "Thank you so much, Troy. For everything." She hugged Troy. Troy hugged her back.

"Oh look, fireworks! I never get tired of them!" Gabriella said. They ran to the balcony to watch the fireworks. "Beautiful… they're even better than the ones in France!"

"Well, fireworks are made by the Chinese… I think." Troy told her.

Troy and Gabriella watched the fireworks for minutes.

As they looked up to see the fireworks, Gabriella spotted a mistletoe on the balcony's ceiling. Gabriella bit her lip. "Troy… mistletoe…" She smiled. "If there's a mistletoe, you have to kiss the nearest girl. Or… you'll be considered a weirdo scaredy cat."

Troy laughed. "Alright, alright. Fine… only because there's a mistletoe." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella. Gabriella returned the kiss. Their kiss was once again so passionate that they saw sparks everywhere. Gabriella bit Troy's lower lip when the kiss ended.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Troy smiled.

"Sorry... I got a little carried away." Gabriella said. Then without thinking, Troy kissed her again. They were having such a great time until the phone call came. Troy pulled back. "I gotta get this." He said as he flipped his cell phone open. "Hello?"

"Agent Bolton, this is Chief." It was the SPP Chief.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Sir." Troy said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Agent. Where are you now?"

"We're in China now. We've still got 5 more countries to go to…"

"Oh no you won't. We've got good news. We've tracked down the killer and we've got his arrested! Tomorrow, bring Ms Montez back to America and then we'll send her back to Spain." The Chief told Troy. The good news were actually bad news for Troy. It broke his heart. He wouldn't be able to see Gabriella anymore.

"Agent Bolton? Do you hear me? Are you clear?" The Chief asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yes. I'll do that… good night, sir." He sighed and ended the call. _He was in love with Gabriella now. _

"What did the Chief say, Troy?" Gabriella asked as she hugged Troy from behind.

"Ella, we're going back tomorrow. And _you're_ going back to Spain."

Gabriella's face suddenly turned sad. Heartbroken. "What? What do you mean? What about the killer?" She asked.

"They've got him. You're safe now." Troy told her.

"But… but what about… us?"

"I told you already, Gabriella. I told you that you can't fall in love with me!" Troy shouted.

"How can you say that? That's just so stupid, Troy. _You're _stupid!" She started to cry.

"Gabs, don't cry… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Troy hugged her.

"Let's just go back to the hotel. I'm not in the mood anymore." She pulled away from Troy.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Please review!**_

When Troy and Gabriella got back to the hotel, Gabriella immediately went to sleep in her room without saying a word. In her life, Troy was the only boy she had ever loved. Or kissed. Or made love to. Troy went to sleep too.

_**The next morning…**_

Both Troy and Gabriella didn't feel like eating or doing anything. They just went straight to the airport and back to America.

"Hey, Ella, I'm gonna come visit you every month." Troy told Gabriella in the plane.

"My aunt wouldn't allow it. She's very strict about boys, too. That's why she's still single at 48. So we'll probably just meet in the afterlife. And I probably won't get married either…"

"Don't say that…"

"Well, it _is_ the truth."

They arrived at the LAX airport in the evening and some SPP guards were there to take them back to the SPP headquarters. Troy and Gabriella followed them to the headquarters. When they arrived, the Chief congratulated Troy because he thought that Gabriella had been a total stuck up snob.

"Ms Montez, we've tracked down the killer and you can go back to Spain now!" The Chief told Gabriella.

"Thanks, Andrew." Gabriella said as she went out of the Chief's office. Troy and the Chief were alone.

"Agent Bolton, you don't look so happy." The Chief said.

"Huh? Oh I _am_ happy. I was just thinking." Troy replied. Just then, Gabriella came back into the Chief's office. "I'd like to have a word with you, Andrew. Troy, would you please excuse us for a moment?" Gabriella said.

"Oh, sure." Troy went out of the Chief's office.

_What are they talking about?_ Troy thought. Minutes later, Gabriella came out of the Chief's office, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked.

"Oh, nothing…" She grinned and giggled. Then the Chief himself came out of his office.

"Agent Bolton, do you love Ms Montez?" He asked. _What did Gabriella tell the Chief?!_

"Please answer truthfully."

Troy stuttered and stammered. "Uh… umm…"

"Troy, tell him!" Gabriella said.

"If he doesn't really love you then we'll just have to cancel the wedding." The Chief said, grinning.

"Huh?! What?! What wedding?!" Troy asked, curious.

"Well, I told Andrew that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Andrew agreed and he called and asked my aunt if _she_ agreed. And she said yes! She thinks you're the best choice!" Gabriella jumped and hugged Troy.

"Woah! Wait, so we're _getting married_?" Troy asked, smiling and grinning.

"Totally!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Not yet. Only if he says he loves you." The Chief reminded.

"Of course! Of course I love her!" Troy said quickly. "But what about my parents?"

"Already taken care of. Andrew called them just now and they agreed too!" Gabriella told Troy.

"Your parents are coming here now to discuss further about this." The Chief said.

"Already here!" Said Troy's mother. Troy's parents were here. "I'm so proud of you, son!" Said Troy's father.

"We're moving to Spain, son!" Troy's father said.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Troy grinned. "But will we still be able to work with the SPP?" Troy asked.

"Of course. You're going to work at SPP Spain." Troy's father told him.

"Now, let's plan the wedding!" Gabriella said.

_It was the best day ever for Troy and Gabriella._

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review. This isn't the end yet, by the way. There's gonna be the wedding chapter so stay tuned! Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Review, please!**_

_**Spanish words in this chapter: Te ves Hermosa – You look beautiful**_

_**Tia – Aunt**_

_**Adiós – Good bye**_

**One week later…**

The sun was shining bright and it was a beautiful day. It was different from any other day. It was a coincidence because it was also Troy and Gabriella's wedding day. They were all already in Spain.

_**In Gabriella's dressing room**_

"Oh just look at you! Te ves Hermos! Your father would have been proud of you, honey." Said Gabriella's aunt, Cecilia as she buttoned up Gabriella's beautiful white gown from behind. "Thank you, tía. I wish my parents were here today…" Gabriella said. Gabriella really did look beautiful. Her long, silky brown hair was tied up with white flowers. (_Link to the picture of Gabriella's wedding gown is in my profile). _

"Are you ready?" Aunt Cecilia asked.

"I think so." Gabriella smiled.

_**In Troy's dressing room**_

"Son, good luck." Troy's father said. "Make this marriage last forever."

"Troy, are you sure you're not too young to get married?" Troy's mother asked.

"Mom, I'm 18… I'm gonna be 19 soon. Don't worry, I'm still going to college." Troy told her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh… my baby boy is all grown up!"

Troy took one more look in the mirror. (_The picture of Troy's tux is in my profile). _

* * *

Troy waited for his bride to come down the aisle. Everyone was already seated. When the wedding music played, Gabriella walked down the aisle with her aunt. _Troy thought Gabriella looked gorgeous._ He couldn't help but smile. _He felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world at that moment._ Troy took her hand and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, babe." And they turned to face the Priest. He started saying the wedding speech. "And now you may kiss the bride."

At that very moment, Gabriella jumped on Troy and kissed him. Troy carried her and spun her around while kissing her. Everyone clapped. When they finished kissing, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they ran outside to their limo. But before Gabriella got into the limo, she threw her flowers at her aunt. She caught it. "Good luck finding love, Aunt Cecilia! Adiós!" Gabriella shouted as she went into her limo.

Gabriella's driver took Troy and Gabriella to their new expensive apartment. "Thanks, Leo!" Gabriella told her driver. They went to their apartment.

"_I can't believe we're married."_ Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind and kissed her neck. "Me neither!" Gabriella said. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy was taking off his suit. Gabriella was still in her gown.

"I need to tell you something…" She bit her lip and smiled.

"What is it?" Troy asked as he took his tie off.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Troy's eyes widened. "Wh—what?"

"Remember that other night? We got drunk and we… made love?" Gabriella was smiling.

"Yeah… I wasn't wearing any protection, sorry. But thank god we're married! Or we'll be in big trouble with the Chief _and_ my parents." Troy said. "Wow, I'm only 18 and I'm married and I'm gonna be a father! Unless you're thinking of abortion."

"No! Never! You Americans have cruel mindsets! How could you?"

"No, I was just thinking. Ella, I wanna be a father."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Review, please!**_

**9 Months Later**

Troy was at Spain's SPP headquarters when Gabriella's aunt's phone call came.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy, it's Gabriella! She's giving birth!" Aunt Cecilia panicked. "You need to be here!"

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Troy ended the call. "Sorry Chief Patrick, it's my wife, she's giving birth. I have to be there!"

"Alright, you're excused." Chief Patrick said. Troy ran to his car and drove as fast as he can to the hospital where Gabriella was giving birth. When he arrived, he ran straight to Gabriella's room.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.  
"I'm her husband, Troy. I have to be in there for her!" He said quickly. The doctor let him in.

"Hey, baby…" Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead. "You can do it. You're gonna be alright. I'm here…"

Gabriella grabbed his hand tightly. "I don't think I can do this, Troy! Ugh!"

"Push, Ella!" Troy said. Gabriella pushed and screamed. "Ah! Ugh! Oh god!" Gabriella pushed and pushed for 2 hours.

"Ella, you're almost there! You can do it!" Troy supported her. Gabriella didn't let go of Troy's hand; in fact, she grabbed it so tightly that it hurt Troy. And finally, the baby was out! "It's a girl!" The doctor said. It cried and cried. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Good job, Ella…" Troy said. Gabriella smiled. "Our little baby…" Gabriella whispered. "What'll we name her?"

"What about… Melanie?" Troy suggested.

"Sounds nice…" Gabriella said, panting. After the doctor and some nurses washed the baby clean, Troy carried her and put her beside Gabriella. "Little Melanie…" Gabriella said and kissed the baby's little forehead.

"She's got your nose…" Troy told Gabriella.

"She's got your blue eyes." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, they _are_ blue." Troy smiled and gave Gabriella a quick peck on her lips. Later, Gabriella fell asleep and the baby was taken to a room where babies are kept after they're born.

Gabriella had to stay at the hospital for atleast 8 days. Troy stayed there with her _and_ the baby.

**2 Years Later**

It was the Melanie's 2nd birthday. Troy's parents and Gabriella's relatives were there too at Troy and Gabriella's new mansion. Melanie's next door 'friends' were invited to Melanie's party too. "Troy, bring the camera!" Gabriella told Troy.

"Got it right here!" Troy said. "Smile, Melanie!" Troy took a picture of Melanie.

Melanie put her hands in her cake and her hands were all messy. "Melanie, what have I told you about doing that?" Gabriella said as she wiped off all the cake from Melanie's hands. Melanie had curly brown hair and blue eyes. Her cheeks were always red and puffy. "Is she potty trained yet?" Troy's mother asked.

"Umm, no. Not yet." Troy replied.

"Alright everybody, who wants cake?" Gabriella asked as she sliced Melanie's giant cake into large pieces.

"Me, me, me!" All the kids shouted.

"Alright, alright! Everybody will get cake!" Gabriella said.

At night, everyone left and Melanie was fast asleep. Gabriella was washing dishes in the kitchen. Troy came into the kitchen and hugged Gabriella from behind. "You done yet, Ms Clean Freak?" He said as he nibbled her ear. Gabriella giggled. "Let's have some fun, Ella…" Troy told her.

"Troy, if I'm not gonna wash the dishes, who is? It's not like you would…" Gabriella said.

"Fine, I'll just help you wash the dishes so that we can do _something_." Troy started drying the dishes.

"Thank you. And I don't think we can do anything tonight. I'm tired…"

"Come on, babe, it's been a long time…" Troy started tickling her. Gabriella giggled.

'Alright, alright!"

After they'd made love, they lay next to each other on their luxuriant king sized bed.

"That was good…" Troy said.

Gabriella giggled. She noticed Troy staring at her. "What?"

"I just… never thought, ever, that one day I'd be married to _The President's Daughter_."

**THE END**

_**Thanks for reading my story, guys! Hope you liked it! Leave reviews! I'll be writing a new story so please read it!**_


	15. Just an update

_**Hey guys! Please read my new story, 'Nanny'! Thanks…**_


End file.
